Discover the Truth
by Viona Zhang
Summary: Request from Jonathan Drunkensword... Xue Jian & Jing Tian were going to the 'god's world' to find out their past life. Cheng Yu was ignoring Xu Chang Qing. Until, Cheng Yu's secret was known by Chang Qing. Her secret was being kept by her and her brother, Zhong Lou. What was happening by the way? What secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Discover the Truth**

**Chapter 1**

**Sequel from ****全都是为了爷爷**

**English Version**

**Story by Celia Viona**

**Request from Jonathan Drunkensword**

**Characters are taken from Chinese Paladin 3 & an added character**

**Characters: Cheng Yu (Orange Jade), Xu Chang Qing, Zhong Lou, Tang Xue Jian, Jing Tian, Zi Xuan & Xi Feng**

**Characters: ****橙玉，徐长卿，重楼，唐雪见，景天，紫萱 ****& ****溪风**

**Genres: Historical, Hurt/Comfort & Friendship**

**Notes: This is my first story in English! This is a request from a person in Netherlands! This person can't read Chinese Version… :D So, I made it in English… This is my story in English, if I'm wrong, please forgive me! Happy reading! :D**

Tang Xue Jian was sitting on her bed. She was remembering her journey to the 'Fantasy World'. She took a mirror, which Sheng Gu gave her in the Fantasy World. Xue Jian wants to know her past life; she wants to know why Sheng Gu & Zi Xuan called her 'Fairy Xi Yao'.

The next day, Cheng Yu, Xue Jian's best friend, came to her house. Cheng Yu often came to Xue Jian's house. They usually play in Xue Jian's house. Cheng Yu didn't allow Xue Jian to come to her house, she said that her house is small & there was no place to play. Xue Jian was okay with that; she wasn't curious at all. But actually, Cheng Yu has a big secret that she couldn't say to anyone…

That day, they didn't have anything to play with… So, Xue Jian told Cheng Yu about her journey to Fantasy World completely. She never told her grandpa about it… Cheng Yu was shocked with her best friend's story… She never thought that her best friend could go to that Fantasy World.

**Flashback: ON**

Cheng Yu was a devil from the 'Devil World'. She is devil lord Zhong Lou's little sister; she is also a princess there in the Devil World. When Cheng Yu was still a child, she ran into the 'Human World'. At first, Cheng Yu can't control her devil power in her body. She loved that Human World, so she had an idea to find a place for her to control her power first, then to change her personality into a human's personality.

She found a place to live in the Human World. She found a broken house near a river. She used her power to make that house nicer & to rearrange some things. She lived there happily. Then, many years after that (± 4 years), Devil World's top soldier, Xi Feng, came to the Human World searching for Cheng Yu princess. He found her in that house & asked her to go back to their world.

"Princess, this is not our world. You should go back with us to our world. You're not a human. You shouldn't live here…" said Xi Feng. "I don't want! I will not go back to that world! I don't want to become a devil!" said Cheng Yu. Xi Feng replied, "But, princess… This is not our world… The devil lord wants to meet you… He is your brother… He misses you…" Cheng Yu answered, "I don't care at all! I don't want to meet him! I don't miss him! But, if you go back and asked him how to make me a real human, I will think of going back to that world…" Xi Feng who felt shocked replied, "You're a devil; you can't be a human, princess…" Cheng Yu says with a loud voice, "I don't care! If you don't find me a way, I will not go back to that world! Have you finished talking? If you're done, go out from here quickly!"

**Flashback: OFF**

Cheng Yu asked, "Xue Jian, you really went to that Fantasy World?" Xue Jian answered her, "Yes… Why? You don't believe me?" Cheng Yu said, "Let's go to my house. I want to talk alone with you…" Xue Jian asked, "You said that I can't go to your house… Now… You asked me to come to your house?" Cheng Yu answered her, "This time, it is okay… I live alone there… No one could disturb us." Xue Jian said, "Okay…"

Xue Jian prepares to go to Cheng Yu's house. She asked her grandpa permission & she was permitted. Cheng Yu & Xue Jian was on the way to Cheng Yu's house. They went by walking. Not long after, they finally arrived at Cheng Yu's house. By size, Cheng Yu's house was a bit smaller than Xue Jian's house. At that house, there were only Cheng Yu and many male bodyguards maybe… And one more person whose name is Xi Feng.

**FLASHBACK: ON**

Xi Feng went back to the Devil World and said to the devil lord, Zhong Lou, that his sister wants a way to turn her into a human. Zhong Lou didn't give anything to Xi Feng. Zhong Lou says, "I'm disagreeing of Xiao Yu's way of thinking. (Celia: Zhong Lou called her sister Xiao Yu/小玉 and Cheng Yu called her brother Da Lou/大楼) I will not allow her to become a human…" Xi Feng says, "But, lord… She will not come back to this world if you don't tell her the way…" Zhong Lou sadly said, "Then… Xi Feng, take this command! Take some soldiers and guard her… Tell her that I, devil lord Zhong Lou, command you to guard her for her safety. She can't complain anything." Xi Feng says, "Okay… I will do this…"

From that day, Xi Feng and his soldiers started to guard Cheng Yu. Cheng Yu tried to drive them away, but they were unable to obey her because of the command that Zhong Lou gave to them. Cheng Yu can't do anything but to accept Xi Feng and his soldiers. For safety reasons, Cheng Yu told Xi Feng & his soldiers to change themselves into human. Since then, Xi Feng & his soldiers started to guard Cheng Yu.

**FLASHBACK: OFF**

At first, Xi Feng always asked detailed information to every guests who came to Cheng Yu's house including their relationship with princess (Cheng Yu) for Princess Cheng Yu's safety. Xi Feng was commanded to guard princess, so he did what he should do. When Xue Jian & Cheng Yu was going into the main hall, Xi Feng stops them. He put his sword in front of Xue Jian's and asked, "Who are you? What is your relationship with Miss Cheng Yu?" Cheng Yu answered him, "Hey, Xi Feng! She is my friend, my best friend Tang Xue Jian! Can you take away your sword from her?!" Xi Feng take away his sword and says, "Okay, Miss… Come in…" Then, Cheng Yu and Xue Jian take their steps further away into Cheng Yu's bedroom.

Arrived in Cheng Yu's bedroom, Xue Jian asked, "Cheng Yu, who is he?" At first, Cheng Yu didn't get what Xue Jian meant, so she asked, "Him? Who? There are many 'him' here…" Xue Jian answered, "The one who asked who I am…" Cheng Yu said, "Ooo… He's Xi Feng, the top guardian here… He is the one who can command other bodyguards…" Xue Jian asked again, "Bodyguards? Your house is so calm… Where are your parents?"

"The truth is, my parents passed away. I don't have anyone right now… So, there was a man named Xi Feng who brought his people asking for being my guardians…" said Cheng Yu. Xue Jian's face comes out with a sad expression. Then Cheng Yu continues her sentence, "Actually, you can come to my house, but, I'm afraid with that Xi Feng who is always asking every guest's name & their relationship with me…" At last Xue Jian wanted to talk, "I understand… He was doing his work as a guardian… It's not his fault…" Cheng Yu asked her, "Are you not afraid of his sword?" Xue Jian answered, "No… Not at all…"

"Great! Thank you, Xue Jian!" said Cheng Yu. Cheng Yu says, "Ooo… Tell me about your journey to that Fantasy World! I want to hear that…" "Okay…" answered Xue Jian. Xue Jian started her story from the beginning. She tells her every detail of that journey. Want to know Xue Jian's story? Wait for the next chapter!

**Celia**: This is your story request, En Chuan Ge Ge! Chapter 1 finished! Please wait for the second chapter! Thank you!

Next on: Chapter 2

Thank you for reading!

If there are many mistakes, please tell me!

Please comment/REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Discover the Truth**

**Chapter 2**

**Story by Celia Viona (SuYanMiNaDanChenHan)**

**Request from Jonathan Drunkensword**

**English Version**

**Characters are taken from Chinese Paladin 3 series & an added character**

**Main Characters: Cheng Yu, Xu Chang Qing, Tang Xue Jian**

**Supporting Characters: Xi Feng, Zhong Lou, Jing Tian, Zi Xuan**

**Genres: Historical, Action, Romance & Hurt/Comfort **

**Notes:** Chapter 2 of this story… New character, Cheng Yu, will be the main character… Just pretend that Cheng Yu is Ning Ke (Xuan Yuan Sword III Scar of the Sky), because I'm pretending that too… Will be same with Zi Xuan? No, maybe just same (the face) but not the same personality… The point is, Cheng Yu will be not same as Zi Xuan… Happy reading!

**To En Chuan: **This is the Chapter 2, Ge… Hope you like it… Please give comment / REVIEW after reading it! Happy reading!

Xue Jian told everything to Cheng Yu. Cheng Yu listened very carefully every sentence that Xue Jian said…

**~Xue Jian's story~**

That time, my grandpa was sick. I always cried because of that… Then, one night, I'm going to a 'Fantasy World'… But it is in my dream… It is real! Um, I mean… One person from that Fantasy World came to my house and takes care of my grandpa while I went to that Fantasy World and looked for a magic water that could help my grandpa…

I went to that 'Fantasy World' and I don't even know what is that place... Firstly, I met a girl named, 'Hua Ying'... She wore a weird clothes; all yellow.. Then she gave me a map then she told me to go to Sheng Gu & Zi Xuan's home in that world... I went to Zi Xuan & Sheng Gu's home with the help of that map... Zi Xuan looks very weird after she saw me..

Then, Sheng Gu and Zi Xuan called me 'Fairy Xi Yao'... I don't know exactly what they're talking about... I just don't know who is Fairy Xi Yao.. The pont is, I'm Tang Xue Jian, not Xi Yao... Then we had a talk for a while and Sheng Gu asked Zi Xuan to take the Magic Water for me... Sheng Gu and me had a talk while Zi Xuan went away to take the water.. She took a long time though...

Sheng Gu said that there is one person, a guy, who is also safe.. I mean, Sheng Gu didn't kill him.. All people that came there, were all killed by Sheng Gu because they went there to stole that Magic Water... I'm happy to be safe until I get home... Hua Ying took care of my grandpa while I'm in that Fantasy World... Then, something happened.. My grandpa died before I reach home.. Sheng Gu helped me to save him.. Just need to wait 48 hours after giving my grandpa that Magic Water..'

**~Xue Jian's Story end~**

Xue Jian: "Just as simple as that.."

Cheng Yu: "Oh.. You're lucky you know... Not every people can go to that Fantasy World.."

Xue Jian: "You ever went there?"

Cheng Yu: "Nope.. But I think I know that guy.. You're love later on.."

Xue Jian: "Whatt? Who? How?"

Cheng Yu: "Xue Jian, I wanna tell you something.. You can't change your destiny.. It can come anythime.." *walking towards her room's window*

Xue Jian: "Yeah I know.. How about yours? I love to hear stories.." *smiling*

Cheng Yu: "Me? Umm.. I.. Umm.. It's hard to tell you.. Umm..."

*Xi Feng knocks the door*

Cheng Yu: "Come in.."

*Xi Feng came in and his eyes are so scary; Cheng Yu speechless*

Xi Feng: "I want to talk with you for a while, Miss Cheng Yu..." *straight face*

Cheng Yu: "Oh.. Okay.. Wait a minute, Xue Jian.."

Xue Jian: "Okay.. Just leave.."

*Cheng Yu went out with Xi Feng; Xi Feng closed the door*

Cheng Yu: "What do you want to talk about?" *didn't face Xi Feng because she knew already what Xi feng want to say*

Xi Feng: "Firstly, i'm sorry to hear your conversation with Miss Tang.."

Cheng Yu: "It doesn't matter.. It is her destiny.. She will know her life history after this.."

Xi Feng: "You sure you want to tell her the truth?"

Cheng Yu: "No idea.. This is our destiny.. No one can change it.."

Xi Feng: "It means that.. You'll go to devil world?" *happy*

Cheng Yu: "The gate is only there.. I should go there to bring the three of them..."

Xi Feng: "Three? Who are they?" *looks confused*

Cheng Yu: "Oh.. I forgot to tell you.. That time, its not only Xue Jian who will go to the gods world.. But also Jing Tian and Xu Chang Qing.."

Xi Feng: "Xu Chang Qing?! Why? What happened?"

Cheng Yu: "This is our destiny.. No one can change it.." *putting a sweet smile on her face*

Xi Feng: "So.. Will he also discover the truth?"

Cheng Yu: "Of course.. At that time, everybody will know that i'm a devil.."

Xi Feng: "You sure you can trust Tang Xue Jian? This is a big secret.."

Cheng Yu: "Xue Jian is my only friend since i'm here.. I trust her.." *sweet smile*

Xi Feng: "Okay.. As you wish.. Go tell her.. I'll follow.."

*Cheng Yu and Xi Feng go back to Cheng Yu's room*

**FLASHBACK: ON**

Before Cheng Yu went to humans world, she ever saw a book.. That book is all information about important people's destiny.. She found a name, Tang Xue Jian, who has a great history of life.. She also found Jing Tian's name and Xu Chang Qing's name there.. Her brother, Zhong Lou, came and was angry.. Actually, no one accept devil god can open that book.. But Cheng Yu opened it and read it.. Then, she went to human world and doesn't want to go back to devil world.

So, she knew Tang Xue Jian, Jing Tian and Xu Chang Qing's history.. By the way, wanna know where Cheng Yu was before she went to humans world? That 10 years, she was not in devil world for that long.. At the age of 0-7, she lived in that devil world.. But, one time, she was injured and Li Chang Yin (Mount Shu's second disciple) found her.. He bought her to Mount Shu.. She lives there in 3 years..

That 3 years time, Cheng Yu was taught by Mount Shu's former (the first from five great people).. She ever fell in love with Xu Chang Qing... And Xu Chang Qing also ever fell in love with Cheng Yu (before he knows Zi Xuan).. When Cheng Yu is 10 years old, Zhong Lou came to Mount Shu and ruined it.. Cheng Yu and Chang Qing came there when they finished playing in the waterfall... Zhong Lou stopped to ruin that place after he herd Cheng Yu called him...

.

Cheng Yu: "Devil lord Zhong Lou!"

Zhong Lou: "Ah..." *looked at his sister*

Cheng Yu: "Stop it, stupid! Do you even know what you're doing?!"

Zhong Lou: "Yeah I know.. I'm ruining this place because I knew you're here..."

Cheng Yu: "Stupid! How can you ruin this place?!

Chang Qing: "How can he came here?"

Zhong Lou: "If you don't go back with me, I'll kill those 5 people.." *pointing 5 masters of Mount Shu*

Chang Qing: "If you are brave enough, just fight with me! Don't hurt them!"

Zhou Lou: "Okay then.." *letting those 5 people go*

*Chang Qing took his sword and start to fight against Devil lord Zhong Lou*

Cheng Yu: "Chang Qing! Just stop it! You'll never win fighting against him!"

*Cheng Yu's tears fell down*

Chang Qing: "Who says?! I'll not let him ruin Mount Shu!"

Zhong Lou: "If you come with me, Cheng Yu, I'll stop this fight."

Chang Qing: "Never!" *starts to fight again*

*everyone saw them fighting with each other*

*Cheng Yu cries while facing them fighting*

*Zhong Lou hurts Xu Chang Qing with his power*

*Chang Qing was injured and lying on the ground; bloods are everywhere*

Cheng Yu: "Stop! I.. I'll go with.. I'll go with you..." *facing the ground*

Chang Qing: "What? Why? Do-don't... Stop it.. Don't go with him..."

Zhong Lou: "Good... I'll never ruin Mount Shu again.. I promise..."

*Cheng Yu steps forward; she walks toward Zhong Lou*

Chang Qing: "Cheng-Cheng Yu.. Don't.. Don't go with him..."

*Cheng Yu is in front of Zhong Lou now.. Zhong Lou look at Chang Qing with his straight face*

Zhong Lou: "Little kid.. Just stop talking or I'll make you can't say even a word again..."

Cheng Yu: "Let's go.. Xu Chang Qing.. Take care.." *looking the ground*

Zhong Lou: "Xu Chang Qing.. I'll never forget you..." *fly away with Cheng Yu*

Xu Chang Qing: "No!" *coughs*

Li Chang Yin: "Brother! Stop it! Let teacher help you..."

*Chang Qing and Cheng Yu cries at the same time*

**FLASHBACK: OFF**

Cheng Yu: "Umm.. Xue Jian... I.. Want to tell you something..."

Xue Jian: "Yeah.. What?"

Cheng Yu: "Umm.. Have you ever wonder who's your parents or where do you come from?"

Xue Jian: "Grandpa told me that I'm not his real grandchild.. Yeah.. Ever.. Why?"

Cheng Yu: "Do you want to know?"

Xue Jian: "You know?"

Cheng Yu: "A bit.. If you want to know, you must go to the god's world.."

Xue Jian: "The god's world? Wait.. How do you know?" *starting her curiousity*

Cheng Yu: "Umm.. I.. Uh... Don't be afraid after I'm showing you the truth..."

Xue Jian: "O-okay..."

*Cheng Yu looked Xi Feng for a while and Xi Feng nod his head*

Xi Feng: "Be sure you will not tell it to anyone, Miss Tang..."

Xue Jian: "Okay..."

*Cheng Yu spins at her place and when she stops, she wore a devil costume...*

*Xue Jian was shocked*

Cheng Yu: "This is the real me... Sorry for not telling you the truth.." *she wasn't brave enough to see Xue Jian; she face the floor*

Xue Jian: "You.. You.. Are a de-devil..?" *low voice*

Xi Feng: "Yes.. And me too.." *spins and wears a devil costume too*

*Xue Jian shocked one more time*

Cheng Yu: "Are you okay? I'll not hurt you..." *walks slowly to Xue Jian*

Xue Jian: "Go away!" *run away from that room and planning to go out from that house* *cries*

Cheng Yu: "Xue Jian!" *ran after Xue Jian*

*Xi Feng also run*

*Xue Jian was about to reach Cheng Yu's house gate.. Xi Feng called some people to chase and get Xue Jian.. Those men becomes a black crow and fly towards Xue Jian... Cheng Yu fight against those crows and kill them*

Xue Jian: "Don't think if you're saving me, I'll be good to you..."

Cheng Yu: "I don't need your kindness to me.. I just want you to believe me! Go away!" *protect Xue Jian from crow's bite*

Xi Feng: "Princess!" *ran towards Cheng Yu and kill that crow*

*Xue Jian was shocked knowing Cheng Yu was bitted by a crow*

*Xue Jian ran towards the gate and stops when Cheng yu called her name*

Cheng Yu: "Tang Xue Jian! I'll be here anytime if you need me..."

*Xue Jian go out from that house*

*Cheng Yu groans.. Xi Feng brings her in...*

.

Xi Feng helps to give some medicine to Cheng Yu's hand.. They have a chat..

.

Xi Feng: "Princess.. Why you hurt yourself?"

Cheng Yu: "You know.. I only have Tang Xue Jian as my best friend.. I don't have any good friends anymore..."

Xi Feng: "So.. Is that what Miss Tang feels too?"

Cheng Yu: "I don't know exactly.. And I don't want to know.." *low voice*

Viona: Done for this chapter! I think it is too long.. Because this reached 2300+ words! It's okay la.. Please wait for the next chapter!

**Next on: Chapter 3**

Thank you for reading!

Please REVIEW / COMMENT!


End file.
